KTÓRY NAJLEPIEJ POSŁUŻY?
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie,autor Dreamflower. Pierścień w drodze na południe.


**Dreamflower **

**Który najlepiej posłuży? **

_Wielu domowników Elronda stało wśród zmierzchu i patrzyło na ich odejście, życząc im dobrej drogi łagodnymi głosami. Nie był śmiechu, ani pieśni, ani muzyki. W końcu Drużyna odwróciła się od domostwa i cicho wsiąknęła w most i wspięli się pomału długą stromą ścieżka, która wiodła zakolami ponad dolinę Rivendell, i w końcu wyszli na wysokie wrzosowisko, kędy wiatr syczał między wrzosem. Wówczas to, z jednym ostatnim spojrzeniem na światła Ostatniego Przyjaznego Domu migające poniżej, długimi krokami wyruszyli w głęboką noc. _

Gdy przekroczyli bród na Bruinenie i przecięli Gościniec Frodo poczuł że znowu się zaczęło – niemilknący szept Pierścienia…

Skierowany teraz na pozostałych hobbitów. Kiedy opuścili Shire Pierścień próbował…

Jeden z nich był bystry i ambitny i dumny. Lecz ta duma była zbyt mocno spleciona z jego rodem i nie dało się jej wykorzystać przeciwko jego własnym ziomkom.

Jeden z nich był pełen obaw i niepewności typowych dla młodego wieku. Lecz zbyt silna była jego wiara pokładana w krewnych, aby Pierścień potrafił pozbawić go odwagi.

Jeden z nich nie był krewnym żadnego i wydawało się, że gdyby tylko dał się przekonać, że był jedynie pomiatanym sługą – ale on po prostu nie słuchał. Cała jego uwaga została skierowana na jego pana, i nawet nie słyszał szeptów.

I każdy z nich zamierzał chronić powiernika, niezależnie od kosztów dla samego siebie. Próbował usilnie, ale w żadnym z nich nie zdołał uzyskać przyczółka szybkim atakiem. Wówczas zaczął liczyć na powolne zmęczenie jednego z nich. Ale powiernik prędko zorientował się co się dzieje. Zmienił swą wolę w stal i niepodważalnym rozkazem

"Przestań!" zakończył te próby. Wymagało to całej jego siły i jeszcze trochę, ale jego wola zbudowała mur dokoła pozostałej trójki.

Potem był Strażnik, ten Dunadan.

Pierścień rozpoznał dziedzica Isildura, i uznał, że może znajdzie w nim te same słabości – ale na nieszczęście wola tamtego była zbyt silna. Słyszał szepty, nie było wątpliwości, że je słyszał ale nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Zamiast tego umysł jego zwracał się ku półelfiej dziewczynie, którą kochał. Pierścień nie mógł znaleźć tu żadnego zaczepienia – ten węzeł wiązał człowieka zbyt mocno. Nawet obietnice, że zdobycie jej uczyni mu łatwiejszym zostawały odrzucone jako puste.

Wznowił więc pracę nad powiernikiem próbując zmusić go, aby zdradził miejsce ich pobytu Nazgulom, i w końcu na Amon Sul udało mu się to. Kiedy nóż Morgulu przeszył ramię powiernika Pierścień uradował się i porzucił swe wysiłki, albowiem wiedział, że wkrótce powiernik ulegnie i zaniesie go wprost do jego pana. Ale on tego nie zrobił, chociaż mijały dni i dni, aż weszli do doliny, którą władał lord wśród elfów, i Jedyny znalazł się pod wpływem Trzech. Nie spoczywając na dłoni swego Władcy nie mógł samodzielnie wyzwać potęgi Trzech, a zatem na chwilę zasnął…

Ale teraz…

Może więc elfi książę?

Był dumny i miał hardy kark. Przejawiał sporo niechęci wobec krasnoludzkiego plemienia. Ale szepty zostały szybko rozpoznane, jako to czym były naprawdę i zderzyły się z głęboką nienawiścią wobec Saurona i wszystkiego co reprezentował – to znaczy ruiną Zielonej Puszczy. Obietnice, że za pomocą Pierścienia będzie umiał uleczyć krzywdy zadane swej ziemi spotykały się z upartym i niewzruszonym sceptycyzmem.

Krasnolud?

Krasnoludy były prawie niemożliwe do ujarzmienia. Siedem Pierścieni nigdy nie zadziałało na nich prawidłowo, ale być może obietnica bogactw i złota? Ten jednakowoż wydawał się zupełnie głuchy na tego rodzaju podszepty…

Majar słyszał szepty, aż nazbyt łatwo. Obietnica uleczenia całej Ardy, strącenia Saurona z tronu, obietnica ocalenia jego małych przyjaciół przed cierpieniem, które nadejdzie.

Majar go dobrze słyszał. Słyszał go już wcześniej. I teraz nie zwracał nań uwagi większej niż wówczas. Pierścień podwoił wysiłki. Czyż nie wiedział, że jest jednym z kilku, którzy _naprawdę_ mogliby zapanować nad Pierścieniem? Czyż nie wiedział, że z jego pomocą wszystkiego tego mógł dokonać w jednej chwili?

„Wystarczy!" nadszedł mentalny okrzyk Czarodzieja, i kamienna brama zatrzasnęła się pomiędzy nimi.

Ten drugi człowiek.

Także potrafił dosłyszeć szepty, głośno i wyraźnie, i zdawał się nie rozumieć czym są. Duma była w nim i desperacja, i gniew…

Och tak.

Tak, rzeczywiście.


End file.
